Poetic Secrets
by Ezriaisinfinite
Summary: Aria hasn't spoken to Ezra or the girls in weeks but when Spencer finds a poem Ezra has written about Aria called "3B". Aria reveals the text that forced her to break it off. Is it safe for her to see Ezra anymore?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a month since Aria and Ezra spoke to each other. Aria couldn't stop thinking about him and couldn't stop crying. She hadn't spoken to any of the girls either despite how hard they tried. Hanna had called round the Montgomery household with some cupcakes and jokes. Aria didn't even have the energy to fake a laugh or try and have a conversation. Emily had sat with her at lunch, she tried to talk to her to keep her mind off things. Aria didn't even respond. Spencer had called and tried speaking to Aria at home and at school to no avail.

"I'm going to go talk to Ezra." Spencer intently scoured Hanna and Emily's face for their reaction.

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"That might be a good idea, we can't let her go on like this." Emily responded, positively but cautiously. She cared so much she would do anything for her friends.

"Listen, we don't even know why she is like this! He could be the one making her feel this way!" Hanna objected. "We should just leave her alone, that's what she wants. Not as if she cares about the rest of us anyway. She hasn't said a word to us in weeks!"

"Hanna! She does care, she's just…. Broken." Spencer stood up for Aria. "I'm going after school today. There's got to be something he can do to help."

Spencer sighed as she twisted the combination to her locker and looked worried if she was making the wrong decision. She internally questioned whether Hanna was right. Maybe Ezra just didn't love Aria anymore. As Spencer opened her locker door a ripped magazine page fell out. It was a poem, by Ezra Fitz.

**_3B_**

_It's a number and a letter_  
><em>It's an apartment that we shared<em>  
><em>It's the memories we made<em>  
><em>It's the love we declared<em>

_It's a building in a small town_  
><em>A place plagued with lies<em>  
><em>It was our escape<em>  
><em>From the towns prying eyes<em>

_Our love was forbidden but felt so right_  
><em>All sense is out the window when I held you tight<em>

_Your name as musical as your soft voice_  
><em>An intense connection like we had no choice<em>

_It's a town where our love prospered and grew_  
><em>It's a place where stalkers and killers were true<em>

_It held times of laughter and indulgence on cake_  
><em>Its seen tears and anguish and times of heartbreak<em>

_The letter we feared now has the final say_  
><em>I will fight to get you back until my dying day<em>

**_3B – A poem by Ezra Fitz_**

"Guys, this is a poem about Aria written by Ezra. We have to find her." Spencer said as she rushed off down the hallways looking for her best friend. Hanna and Emily quickly followed after, Hanna struggling to walk fast in her 6 inch heels.

"Guys slow down, I don't do running. Who even put that in your locker?" Hanna questioned.

"And what makes you so sure it's about Aria?" Emily asked Spencer, a puzzled look on her face.

Spencer didn't even stop to look around while she talked to the girls; she was on a mission to find Aria. She had hoped this type of poem might be something she needed to pull her out of the depression she is in.

Aria was sitting at a lunch table alone. Her hair was shiny, straight and perfectly maintained. She didn't appear to be someone who was struggling. Her clothes were clean and pressed. She had taken time to pick out the dress and boots combo she had worn today. It was like she was covering up her sadness to the outside world. Aria had heard them marching up but didn't turn around. She didn't really acknowledge anyone anymore.

"Is A the reason you and Ezra are finished?" Spencer sat across from Aria and looked intently at her eyes. This was the first time Aria had even made eye contact with any of them for a month. Emily sat down next to Spencer. Hanna stayed standing and crossed her arms over her pink shirt. Aria broke eye contact with Spencer and looked down at the table, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh, Aria. Why didn't you tell us?" Emily pleaded. Her concern displayed all over her face. She never has been able to hide her feelings.

"It wouldn't have made any difference" Arias first words to the girls. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"It talks?!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Hanna back off. Please." Spencer snapped but she never took her eyes off Aria. Searching her face for answers.

"Sorry." Hanna apologised sincerely and sat next to Aria. She put her arm around her to console her. "Spencer found this in her locker. She thinks it's about you."

Spencer handed Aria the ripped paper. As Arias eyes gazed over the poem she remembered the B26 poem Ezra had written about her and her eyes streamed with tears. Aria reached into her bag to get her phone. She looked through her messages to display a text from "Unknown".

It read _"One bullet might have missed him, but mine won't. If you see Ezra again, I'll make sure he disappears. Your choice"_


	2. Chapter 2

The girls met outside after school on the rosewood high steps.

"I can't see Ezra, you seen that text. I didn't even get a chance to explain." Aria holds back the tears as she puts her head in her hands. "There's more texts than this too… A is watching me, constantly. If I don't seem like i'm moving on with my life, I get another text."

Hanna looks to her feet and off into the car park. A look on her face like she knows there's nothing she can do.

"Aria, you can't give in to a bully. You can't let A control you like this." Spencer exclaims as she lets out a loud sigh.

"The texts stop when I pretend to look happy and as if I'm moving on. That's just what I have to do. They come back as soon as I go out in a hoodie and sweats or don't leave the house for a while. I find myself having to go walks at the weekend just so this person will stop texting me! It's extreme… but it's working. If anything happened to Ezra because of me, I could never forgive myself. I just need to play this out. Maybe we were never meant to be." Aria looked at all three girl's reactions and knew she was right. She nodded at them. "I have to go. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Aria walked off with her head down and with the wind blowing through her dark hair.

"I guess that's it then…" Emily sadly agreed with Aria.

"I'm going to see Ezra." Spencer said as she started walking off to the car.

"Spence! You heard Aria, just leave it. You'll end up making things worse!" Hanna advised spencer but she knew it fell on deaf ears.

"Ezra might know something about this. He's been researching A for years. There's got to be another way. I'll be in touch if I find anything." Spencer opened her car door and drove off. She could see Hanna and Emily's disapproving faces in her rear-view mirror as she steered in the direction of Ezra's apartment.

When she got there and walked the stairs she had a horrible feeling in her stomach as if she was making a mistake. She kept going one step at a time until she got to apartment 3B, just like the poem. She knocked on the door firmly but cautiously. Silently she hoped he wasn't home. Spencer heard someone removing the chain lock from the inside of the door and she stepped back slightly as Ezra answered. He was dressed in jeans, a grey hoodie and his hair was messy and unkept. It was strange for Spencer to see him this way as she is used to seeing him in shirts and ties and one time – santa boxers.

"Spencer… Hey." Ezra said with confusion written all over his face as he searched hers for answers. "Is everything ok?"

"Could I come in?" Spencer asked, her eyes peering into his apartment.

"Of course. Sorry about the mess." Ezra gestured for spencer to go into the apartment with a wave of a hand and as she sat down on the sofa he awkwardly stayed standing. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Maybe a vodka soda… It's been a crappy day." Spencer half-laughed.

"Um…" Ezra said, clearly unsure if she is serious or joking. "Not sure if I have that…"

"I'm joking." Spencer smiled. "It's… Aria."

Ezra's eyes perked up with worry. "Is she okay?"

"She's… physically fine. As far as I can tell." Spencer laughed again but she could sense he didn't appreciate the joke.

"I haven't seen her, you know, for quite a while. She didn't even tell me why; she just came here and said she didn't want this anymore." Ezra looked at his fidgeting hands. Spencer could tell this was hard for him. He finally sat down on the arm chair across from Spencer. "I just want her to be happy. If that means she has to be without me then I have to respect that, right?"

Spencer looked to the door, wondering if this was a mistake. It was silent for a minute while she gathered her thoughts. She stared around Ezra's apartment. There were a lot of takeout boxes and bottles of beer, as if he had just been in his apartment and not left. Beside her on the table was a turned down picture frame. She wondered if it was a picture of Aria.

"Ezra, it wasn't her choice to do this." Spencer finally revealed to Ezra, she could tell this news was welcomed. Ezra's slumped shoulders rose when she said it. "She had been getting texts from A threatening her. Telling her if she doesn't cut ties with you that A would make sure she ends it for good…." Spencer stared into Ezra's eyes hoping he knew what she meant. Ezra nodded.

"I suspected it was A related but I couldn't be sure. I have to see her, Spencer. I won't let A ruin this again. Can we figure out a way for me to see her?" Ezra pleaded with Spencer.

"I don't know, Ezra. She says A's watching her every move right now."

"Just make it look like you're taking her somewhere; all four of you have to go. It's easy to lose someone if there are other distractions." Ezra was excited by this plan and could tell Spencer was hesitant.

"Okay. We can try. I'm just scared of what we're gambling if it doesn't work…." Spencer reminded Ezra of the threats.

"It will work." Ezra smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily, Spencer and Aria were in Spencer's living room watching a movie.

"I'm here!" Hanna exclaimed, late as usual but no one was bothered.

Hanna smiled and sat next to Aria. She cuddled into her.

"I'm glad you're not ignoring us anymore" Hanna smiled with the best of intentions.

"I'm glad too, Han." Aria said as she hugged her.

"Let's go to the grill. I fancy something to eat." Spencer gave suggestive eyes to Emily and Hanna as she texted Ezra from her phone. She could tell Aria didn't want to go.

"Do we have to?" Aria sighed.

"Yes. Remember, live your life. Or… Act like it." Spencer said cheerily. "You might want to fix your hair though."

The girls all laughed as Aria brushed her hair and got ready for leaving.

"Do you think this will work?" Hanna whispered to Emily.

"I hope so." Emily frowned.

They all arrived at the grill and it was extremely busy. Luckily there was one free table which Hanna grabbed right away. Aria frowned as she seen all the couples eating together in the grill, happy and uncomplicated. She couldn't think of a time when it wasn't complicated with Ezra.

"I'm going to order some drinks" Hanna got up from her seat promptly.

"Emily, can I have a word with you for a second?" Spencer asked. Emily looked at Aria and Aria shrugged her shoulders as they walked off from the table. Aria started looking at a menu.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I think you should go with Aria. When she finds out the plan she won't be so mad at you." Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Plus if A is watching us, you ALWAYS look like you have some sort of plan. You can't hide it." Emily smiled and went back to her seat. As Spencer walked back she heard Hanna's heels behind her.

"Distraction time" Hanna whispered. "Oops!" She shouted as she tripped.

Hanna dropped a whole tray of glasses on the floor with a crash. There was glass everywhere.

"Can we get a towel please?" Spencer shouted over the bar counter.

"Aria, come to the bathroom with me? Now?" Emily demanded.

Aria put down the menu and quickly followed Emily to the bathroom. Emily's long legs meant she walked much faster than Aria. As Emily walked through the corridor towards the bathroom she went past the ladies toilet door.

"Em…" Aria tried to stop her but she kept walking.

"This way" Emily led Aria towards a fire door and opened it at the back of the building.

Aria looked confused as Emily held the fire door open for her. Aria peered out into the alleyway.

"Emily, what's going on?" Aria looked concerned. She shifted her weight and fidgeted with her black skirt.

"Aria, there's a car down there, get in the passenger door. Go quickly." Emily softly pushed aria by the shoulders out into the alleyway.

With every step, Aria wondered who it could be in the car. She smoothed her hair down and held her clutch bag firmly as she checked behind her. It was too dark to see anyone but she was scared and alone when Emily closed the fire door. She walked swiftly down the alleyway but she couldn't see the car well enough to recognise it. She wondered if she even wanted to get in the car or if she just wanted to run back home.

As she approached the car door it swung open in front of her. As she peered in she could see Ezra's face, concerned and lovingly gazing at her. She walked faster, sat in the passenger seat and closed the door. Then Ezra drove off with no destination in mind, just somewhere away from rosewood.

"Ezra… What is all this?" Aria stared at him.

She had missed everything about him. His hair still hadn't been cut but she liked it, she thought about when they first met and his hair was long and curly. Aria remembered the excitement about that night and the passion they had when they only just met. While the silence went on, Aria studied Ezra's features once more. Although he was clean-shaven, she admired the stubble he had poking through. She looked down his neck and at the black jumper he had on. She thought about the many times she had her arms around him whilst she fantasised about doing it one last time. She looked up to his lips and couldn't look away. Not only was she waiting for him to speak but she wanted to feel them against her lips so badly.

Aria's gaze was averted as she felt a thud when the car stopped. She didn't recognise where they were, but she didn't care. She turned round to look at him again. Ezra was staring to the front of the car.

"Ezra, look at me" Aria asked softly.

Ezra closed his eyes as he listened to her voice. It had been so long since he heard her, even on the phone, never mind seeing her. He turned his head as he opened his eyes to look at her. He loved her rosy cheeks from being out in the cold and as he looked intensely into her eyes he felt the urge to grab her. He didn't.

"I had to see you. Spencer came to see me." He looked at her face for a reaction but she just looked down at her feet. "She told me about the A messages. Although I had assumed A had something to do with it for a while."

"She obviously didn't tell you everything then. A threatened to have you killed if I see you again! I hope they didn't see me leave the grill!" Aria's voice was raised as she realised the severity of the situation. She was mesmerised by Ezra when she first got into the car.

"She told me, Aria. It's a risk I had to take. I had to see you. We've come too far to let A ruin everything for us." Ezra shifted round in the seat to face her and held her hands in his. "I checked all around the area of the grill and there wasn't a soul around. I promise. We have to talk about this. Please."

He pleaded with her and as he did, his eyes got wider and Aria grew even more attracted to him. She grabbed onto the collar of his sweater and pulled him towards her as she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. She ran her hands through his messy hair and pulled him closer. As her soft lips touched his, they both felt the most intense love and passion they had never felt before. All of the worries were gone when he had her close to him.


End file.
